


A Disturbance in the Force

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shenanigans, adults turned into kids, as is the way of fluff, kids turned into adults, this serves no purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Humor/Fluff - The padawans learn that their masters did indeed write the book of mischief when there is a disturbance in the Force.





	A Disturbance in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Written in that shadowy time during the Prequels release. Pure fluff. Serves no purpose whatsoever. Does have a light spanking scene, an adult admonishing an child, so FYI if that makes you squeamish. It's not cruel, just a swat.

Qui-Gon Jinn rolled over, clutching his stomach and wishing he were dead. He'd been doing this for the past three hours and the pain didn't seem to be subsiding no matter how much focus and meditation he put into the Force. He couldn't figure it out and was too miserable to care all that much either.

Dinner finally decided it no longer felt welcome and he charged for the bathroom at a dead run, crashing into Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice, along the way. They bounced off each other and landed butt first on the floor. Qui-Gon wasted no time and began to immediately crawl for the bathroom.

"Master?" Obi-Wan's voice was different somehow, but Qui-Gon was too busy rejecting his dinner to pay too much attention. Once he was done heaving, Qui-Gon slumped against the wall and flushed the toilet. He gasped for air and looked up at his apprentice, whose feet he could see in the door way.

And he looked up...

and up...

and up...

His fourteen year old apprentice had grown several inches, filled out in the shoulders and was looking at least 30 standard years of age.

Qui-Gon blinked. "Padawan?" he rasped tiredly.

"Uh, Master, you shrunk."

"No, you grew. What happened?" Qui-Gon grimaced at the soreness in his throat. It was making his voice squeak.

Obi-Wan glanced down at his master, who looked like he'd dropped major pounds, became anemic and his voice was a much higher pitch than his normally soft baritone. His height may have shortened too, but slumped on the floor, Obi-Wan was unsure whether or not his master had shrunk.

"Help me up, if you please," Qui-Gon said tiredly, holding up a hand. He froze. What happened to his hand? He raised both in front of his face, staring stupidly at them. "Oh please no." He leaped to his feet and peered into the mirror over the sink. He looked fourteen and half-starved. He began to whimper. "Please, please no...."

"Master? What's happening? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan peered over his master's shoulder and gaped at his own reflection. "Wow!"

"Yeah, you could say that," Qui-Gon said weakly.

"I'm all grown up." Obi-Wan eyed himself speculatively. "Hey, I'm gonna be cute! Mega chicks, here I come!" He began practicing giving rakish looks in the mirror.

"Stop that," ordered Qui-Gon, his voice catching on the word 'stop'.

"Hey, if I'm the adult and you're the kid, shouldn't I be giving orders?" asked Obi-Wan gleefully.

Qui-Gon glowered at him. "Don't push your luck, brat." Qui-Gon gave another look in the mirror and shuddered. "I went through this once. Once was enough. Come on, we need to see the Council."

Obi-Wan made a face. "If we must."

"We must."

* * *

"Obi-Wan! Qui-Gon!" The mixed up master and apprentice turned to see three other sets of master/apprentice teamups approaching them. Adi Gallia and her apprentice, Siri, were accompanied by Master Mace Windu and his apprentice, Bant, and Bant and Obi-Wan's other good friend, Reeft, was accompanied by his master, Ben Ibes. All were in pretty much the same condition as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan and Reeft high-fived each other and the four overgrown padawans put their heads together, chattering loudly, while the masters eyed each other warily and commiserated their own state of affairs.

"Whee! Look out!" came a shout and both groups dodged a green bullet that came shooting out of nowhere. "Fun that was." The green object careened a U-turn and came back to them. "Long time it has been since this much energy I have. Missed it I did."

"By the Force," breathed Obi-Wan in awe. "Master Yoda's a kid!"

Yoda thwacked Obi-Wan with his hoverboard. "Kid I am not. Child I never was! Teenager I am and pain in the butt I intend to be!" The group of six groaned. "Enjoy you should. Only happens to Jedi every 10,000 years it does."

"You mean, this is supposed to happen?" exclaimed Siri in surprise.

Yoda nodded gleefully. "Twenty-eight hours you have to enjoy adulthood and relive childhood. Waste it, I would not!" Yoda waved at them, hopped on his hoverboard and went careening down the hallway, barely making the corner without dumping himself off.

"Isn't that Garen's hoverboard?" asked Bant thoughtfully.

"I know it's not mine," Obi-Wan said. "I've got mine hid...den." He grinned sheepishly at his master, who was frowning at him.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that thing," Qui-Gon snapped.

"Why?" asked Obi-Wan. "You should borrow it today." When Qui-Gon's face took on a speculative expression, Obi-Wan regretted his suggestion.

"Okay. It's in your closet, underneath that mound of dirty clothes, right?" asked Qui-Gon and the group snickered. Obi-Wan frowned repressively.

"You knew!"

"I'm the adult. I always know," Qui-Gon informed him loftily.

"Not today, you're not," Adi reminded him. She gave smile. "This should be definitely interesting, to say the least."

Mace had been staring in abject horror at various members over the course of the whole discourse and finally spoke up. "Are you nuts?" he blustered. "Our teenagers are the adults for one day. We can't get them to clean their rooms, let alone act like us for one day."

"No offense, Mace," offered Ben Ibes with a mischievous grin at his apprentice. "I don't want my padawan acting like you. You're stuffy!"

"Stuffy!" sputtered Mace indignantly.

"And you're a sore loser," added Adi.

Mace sputtered again.

"And you have no sense of humor," chimed in Qui-Gon, just to add insult to injury.

Mace sputtered once more, took a breath and sputtered again. After a moment of him sputtering he regained control of speech. "I'll have you know that I'm not stuffy or a sore loser and I have a great sense of humor!"

"Yeah?" challenged Qui-Gon. He had a gleam in his eye that his padawan learner already knew well. It did not bode well.

"Uh, Master, as the adult on our team I ask that you reconsider whatever you're up to," interrupted Obi-Wan nervously, but Qui-Gon ignored him in typical teenager fashion.

"Hoverboard race around the Temple spires at one after noon chimes," Qui-Gon challenged.

Mace stepped up and slapped Qui-Gon's outstretched hand. "I'll be there, Jinn, and I'll show you!"

Adi grinned. "Is this a private race or can anyone join in?"

"Let's make it a Temple-wide invitational," suggested Ben. The other three masters thought it an excellent idea and immediately dispersed to spread the word, leaving four befuddled adult apprentices alone in the corridor.

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Bant nervously.

Obi-Wan grinned at Siri. "I'll bet you that Qui-Gon runs Windu over like road kill."

Siri grinned back. "You're on."

* * *

Word spread like wildfire about the race and soon padawans all over the Temple were finding their hoverboards missing. Local stores were cleaned out of their hoverboard supplies and the Supreme Chancellor contacted the Temple to find out what in the world was going on.

He got no discernible answer. At least one he was willing to accept.

As one chime after noon approached, the apprentices were starting to get apprehensive. "Is this such a good idea?" asked Bant again for the hundreth time. "I mean what if they get hurt? The healers are teenagers too!"

Obi-Wan and Reeft sobered immediately. "I guess we should stop it," Reeft said mournfully.

Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess so."

About that time, Mace and Qui-Gon came running through the halls, good-naturedly racing each other and plowing over other corridor occupants.

"Freeze!" Bant and Obi-Wan yelled in unison. Both of their masters screeched to a halt, panting breathlessly from their excited exertion.

"We're gonna be late, Obi-Wan!" scolded Qui-Gon.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. What if someone gets hurt?" Obi-Wan informed them.

"I told you," Qui-Gon muttered sotto voce to Mace. Mace nodded soulfully.

"Told him what?" demanded Obi-Wan.

"That you'd find a way to ruin everyone's fun. Since Melida/Daan, you've been such a goody-good, follow-all-the-rules apprentice. You never take chances anymore." Qui-Gon was interrupted by Adi Gallia soaring by on Siri's hoverboard, the bottom decorated with wild swirly patterns.

"You two are toast," she boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Mace and Qui-Gon both answered arrogantly.

"Yeah!" Adi badgered back.

"You're just a girl," scoffed Mace, hopping on Bant's hoverboard and giving chase.

Qui-Gon winked at his apprentice and leaped on Obi-Wan's blue hoverboard, striped with yellow lightening bolts. "Just wait and see!" he told his apprentice. "You worry too much."

The apprentices were again left staring after their masters.

"Famous last words," Obi-Wan murmured. His companions nodded.

* * *

"Lap three!" A gong sounded and Obi-Wan could just make out Mace and Qui-Gon neck and neck on their third lap around the Temple. Both had narrowly missed ramming each other into the large spire on top as they cut across to get in front of Adi.

"They do realize," Reeft said, chewing on a popcorn ball, "that those hoverboards aren't meant for high altitude flying. The motor's going to give out eventually."

Siri, Bant and Obi-Wan turned with expressions of horror on their faces. Over two hundred masters and knights were careening around the Temple spires, scaring the fecises out of taxis and large aerial transports. Four masters had already been 'disqualified' for engaging in a heated argument that broke into a lightsaber fight that almost tossed them off their boards. One had a severe arm burn but that was it. Luckily no other racers had been embroiled in the dispute.

The multitude of adult padawans watched, their apprehension growing as lap four and then five were completed with no mishaps. Lap six turned out to be cursed.

Mace and Qui-Gon had gotten into another argument and were squabbling, not paying attention to their 'driving'. Adi slipped around them and found herself in first place again. The two males were, naturally, insulted that a girl was beating them and poured on the speed. Another master whom none of the padawans recognized came up from behind, got too close and it resulted in a pile up.

Qui-Gon was holding onto his hoverboard for dear life. Mace found himself spinning out of control and into one of the spires face first. Seven other masters and knights in a pack couldn't stop in time and crashed into the pile up as well. A few well-timed Force thrusts, pushes and catches saved them from a splat on the ground several hundred feet below.

About fifty hoverboards suddenly died, leaving masters and knights hanging in mid air in Wile E. Coyote style and then they dropped like rocks. More Force assisted saves were necessary. Luckily the rest of the racers opted to remove themselves from the vicinity and got to safety before anything else untoward happened.

Qui-Gon was laughing at Mace's stunned expression and then gave a yelp of surprise as the hoverboard he was clutching died as well. He freefalled but with a little manuevering, levered himself over to one of the lower spires and grabbed onto the metal, which at that high altitude, was freezing to the touch. He yelped again, reflexively let go and landed on top of Mace and his hoverboard, which chose that moment to die as well.

That left the two masters staring stupidly at each other as they fell onto, and through, the roof of the Jedi Council chambers below. Both landed with an OOF! and lay there stunned at their unbelievable luck.

* * *

"Master Windu has a broken nose."

Silence.

"Master Kuber has a minor saber burn on his arm and there are four masters who will never speak to each other again."

Silence.

"Master Qui-Gon has a sprained wrist and a huge bruise on his back."

Silence.

"I won the race!" Master Adi Gallia piped up.

"Shut up, Adi," Windu, Jinn and Ibes said grouchily.

"Our hoverboards are totally destroyed!" Obi-Wan finished his litany of their injuries with an indignant grunt.

"Don't forget the Windu-sized indentation in the spire," chimed in Ibes with a snicker. He subsided when he caught Reeft frowning at him repressively.

"And the hole in the Council chambers!" added Bant with a groan. "Who's going to fix that?"

"That's what maintenance is for," mumbled Windu, not looking up from his intense examination of the floor tiling.

"They are hormonal, troublemaking, Temple-destroying teenagers too!" Siri ground out, a muscle ticking by her ear.

Mace, Qui-Gon, Adi, and Ben shared rueful expressions. "Oh yeah," they mumbled.

"Go eat and stay out of trouble!" Obi-Wan tossed his hands in the air in exasperation and sidestepped so as not to get run over by the herd of masters eager to get away from their padawans' frowns.

"We still have until nineth chime tonight," groaned Bant.

"Nineth?" asked Obi-Wan with a furrowed brow. "Why nineth? Master Yoda said it last a full twenty-eight hour day."

"I'm sending Master Windu to bed early, that way I don't have to worry about him," Bant informed the group.

Siri tipped her head thoughtfully. "Anyone know where the healers keep the tranquilizers?"

"Send them to bed at seventh chime, drug them and then guard them until we all return to normal," suggested Obi-Wan.

"Why wait until bedtime?" asked Reeft. "Do it now. Less trouble." The other three stared at him. "What?"

"We sound like them!" exclaimed Bant in shock.

Obi-Wan was horrified. "I refuse to become my master."

"No chance of that, Mr. By-The-Book," Siri ragged him.

"Hey, what's that mean?" Obi-Wan demanded to know.

Siri gave him a sugar sweet look. "Nothing," she sing-songed. "We better go check on the kiddies. They are probably up to their necks in trouble."

"Not our little angels," Bant stated with no little amount of sarcasm.

Obi-Wan and Reeft snickered.

* * *

There was food everywhere and not just on the teenagers. There was food on the windows, floor, dripping from the ceiling, light fixtures, tables, chairs, framed decor on the wall and it was still being splattered here and there by the ceiling fans.

"Just what in the Sith happened in here!?" shouted Bant, Obi-Wan, Reeft and Siri in a chorus. Twelve other apprentices stood behind them, gaping at the obvious remains of a large Force-assisted food fight.

Obi-Wan felt a twinge of pride and amusement through his bond with Qui-Gon and marched cautiously to the teen's side. "Qui-Gon!" he barked tersely. Qui-Gon jumped a foot in the air and his face took on a guilty red hue beneath the mustard and other unknown condiments. Something that looked like steak sauce dripped from his long brown hair and Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose. 'That's disgusting,' he thought.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon mumbled guility.

"Who started this?" That question erupted into fifteen minutes of constant blaming from at least twenty-five various former adults, none of whom could agree on one single person. "Who. Started. This?" Obi-Wan snapped between clenched teeth. Twenty-four index fingers pointed directly at Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan shifted his attention to his master. "Well?" he said in same tone that Qui-Gon often used with him. It was the tone that meant, 'where's my explanation and it better be good if not imaginative'.

"I...uh..." stammered Qui-Gon, still not looking up from his salad dressing covered boots.

Obi-Wan didn't want to hear it. "Who's going to clean this up?" he demanded.

No one answered. "I think we have some silent volunteers, Obi-Wan," Bant said pointedly.

"I agree!" Siri concurred, glaring at her own guilty-looking master.

"You all have thirty minutes to make this place shine. I suggest you get to it, or we tranquilize you for the rest of the day!" Obi-Wan glared around the room and the group sprang into action. The assembled padawans were flattened in the race to find cleaning supplies.

"What do we do while they clean?" asked Reeft, looking mournfully at the wasted food.

"Let's go see how bad the roof of the Council chambers are," suggested Siri. "We need to at least block it up with something until the maintenance people become adults again."

The others nodded and made their way to Council chambers.

* * *

"And coming into the home stretch it's Eeth Koth, followed closely by Even Piell!"

The four padawans froze outside the council doors and listened.

"Hey you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Yes, you did. You took the batteries out of my remote control unit!"

"If you wouldn't ducktape the batteries in, they'd stay there."

"You lost the battery cover an hour ago! Remember?"

"Will two shut up?" complained a third voice that the padawans recognized as Yarael Poof's, only squeakier. "I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Maybe Master Yarael's meditating?" asked Siri hopefully.

Obi-Wan palmed the door and it slid open to reveal Eeth Koth and Even Piell racing remote controlled speeders and Master Yarael surfing rather risque alien nudity sites on the Republic Internet.

"What the Sith is going on?" Obi-Wan shouted. The three masters looked up guiltily.

"To your quarters and stay there!" scolded Bant.

"And stay off those porn sites, young man," added Siri to Poof as the three Councilmembers drudged by dejectedly.

The foursome stood around looking at the scuff marks left by the remote controlled toys on the expensive and very old parquet floor when Bant suddenly looked up, an expression of dread on her face. "Oh gross!" she groaned and ran out the door. The others followed.

They followed Bant to her and Master Windu's quarters and she shot through the door at a high speed. Siri too had caught onto what was going on and was hot on Bant's heels. "Get your hands off her, you lecher!" she shouted at Windu, who bolted upright.

"Now, Padawan," both masters said placatingly.

"Out!" shouted Siri to her master. "You are soooooo grounded, young lady, it's not even funny!"

"But," began Adi but she was interrupted by another admonition from her apprentice.

"Is the cafeteria cleaned up?" asked Reeft.

Both masters nodded glumly.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Which means Qui-Gon could be anywhere."

"So could Master Ibes," added Reeft.

"Excuse us, girls, we gotta go find our masters." The two adult apprentices booked it from the room.

* * *

"Who woulda thought that Master Windu and Master Gallia had the hots for each other?" snickered Ben as he held out his glass for another slosh of Qui-Gon's private stash, recently confiscated from he and Obi-Wan's quarters. The two masters were currently ensconced in the water duct that fed into the lake in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been investigating the odd thefts and problems caused by Qui-Gon's former apprentice, Xanatos, the year before, a platform had been discovered. It was there the two masters were now lounging on.

"Raises eyebrows, doesn't it?" guffawed Qui-Gon. He held up the bottle. "Got this bottle on Semper III. The ruling family runs it's own winery and they gave me several of their finest vintages. This should effectively keep us out of trouble for a while."

Ben grinned and held out his glass for his third round. "This whole thing is just weird. I actually feel myself getting younger each hour that goes by."

"Is it me or do our apprentices act more adult each hour as well?" groused Qui-Gon. "That Obi-Wan, I love the kid, but since Melida/Daan he's become such a stick-in-the-mud." Ben snickered. Qui-Gon took a swig from his glass, burped loudly and high-fived Ben for his effort.

"I give that a four," said Ben.

"Only a four?" Qui-Gon protested. "I give it at least a six!"

"A six for that puny thing?" Ben belched louder and longer. "That was a six."

"Nah, solid five."

"But you're weaker one was six!" Ben exclaimed. "How can that one be a five?"

"My own special scale," smiled Qui-Gon smugly.

"Oh yeah?"

Thus began the burping contest that effectively helped them empty the wine bottle with few problems.

* * *

"They are drunk off their butts!" muttered Reeft in disgust as three hours later he and Obi-Wan watched their masters crawl out of the lake, hiccuping and giggling. When they talked their speech was slurred and their sentence structure was non-existent.

"Ate food we should have before throwing it at Mace," slurred Ben as he tried to pull Qui-Gon from his knees to his feet. Both wound up on their butts.

"Sound like Yoda we do," agreed Qui-Gon, giving a loud belch. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose at the obnoxious noise.

"Remind me never to act like them," Reeft whispered to him.

"Deal," Obi-Wan whispered back.

"Think they'll figure out drunk we are?" asked Ben, swaying to his feet a second time. Qui-Gon didn't bother and just began to crawl, dripping water and making mud out of the ground as he went.

"Nah. Can't be obvious," Qui-Gon said firmly and almost coherently.

Obi-Wan and Reeft both rolled their eyes.

Ben stopped and looked down at his clothes in surprise. "I'm all wet."

"Isn't he quick!" Reeft snickered quietly. Obi-Wan fought a laugh.

"No," Qui-Gon corrected drunkenly, "you're soaked."

"Betcha Windu did this to us," Ben surmised incorrectly and belligerently.

"Payback for the pies," agreed Qui-Gon. "Let's get him!" Both managed to get out of the gardens and the two apprentices emerged from the foliage hiding place.

"That's it," Obi-Wan said with pursed lips. "I'm going for the tranquilizers."

"I'll follow them and tell you where they end up." Reeft discreetly followed the loud and drunk masters while Obi-Wan headed for the Healers Ward.

* * *

Obi-Wan gathered every tranquilizer he could find in the Healers Ward and located where Reeft had followed the masters. They had headed for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's quarters. Reeft said somewhere along the way they'd forgotten they were out to get Windu for getting them drenched and decided on another bottle of wine instead.

Obi-Wan entered the room to find two teenagers sprawled face first into the carpet. Reeft was reading a datapad. "They got in the door and that's about it," Reeft told him cheerfully.

"Mmmph?" Qui-Gon raised his head and found himself looking directly into the sparking blue eyes of his apprentice. "Oh, hi, Obi-Wan."

"Hi. You're drunk."

"Nope." Qui-Gon gave a quirky grin. "I'm plastered but we won't go there."

"Sure won't!" agreed Obi-Wan and thwacked his master on the butt. "Get up and go to bed."

When he felt his padawan's swat on his rear, Qui-Gon's mouth dropped open and his head temporarily cleared. "What did I do?" he whined.

"Go to your room!" thundered Obi-Wan.

Ben stirred at the shout. Reeft nudged him with his boot. "That goes for you too."

"But," both masters said and were interrupted by both padawans repeating the order for their incarceration.

Qui-Gon stumbled into his room with a pouty expression. "Here," Obi-Wan said, holding out a pill. "Swallow that."

"What is it?" Qui-Gon eyed the white pill with misgivings.

"Do it or I'll ram it down your throat," threatened Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon swallowed it. Two minutes later he fell over his bed, cross-wise, and began to snore.

"One down, three hundred to go."

* * *

Two hours into the hunt, the pills ran out. The adult apprentices resorted to shooting tranq darts and dragging the bodies away. Another hour later there were no more darts and the padawans learned to perfect the sleep command at long distances. It wasn't until they were almost complete in finding all the teenaged knights and masters that someone happened to notice the absence of a certain green-skinned troll. It was further noted that he had not been seen all day and most of the evening.

"Well, where ever he is, he is one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order," Obi-Wan noted around a huge yawn. He'd been "master hunting" all night and was worn out.

"I vote we wait for him anyway," Siri stated. "If anyone could get into serious trouble, it's him." All agreed and posts were made throughout the Temple to keep a watch out for Master Yoda.

* * *

Yoda snuck through one of the side hangar bays, chuckling to himself as he remembered the stunned expression on the Supreme Chancellor's face as Yoda had explained the whole situation to him. Yoda had also done damage control on roaming masters hunting hoverboards, of all things. He was tired but still feeling more spry than he had since, well, he was a teenager a little over eight hundred years ago.

Suddenly the flood lights switched on, temporarily blinding the little master. He yelped and shaded his eyes from the painful glare. "And where have you been?" demanded the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was approaching the small master with what looked like a tranquilizer dart gun. On closer inspection Yoda realized it was and burst into laughter.

"Used that did you?" he guffawed.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, waving it threateningly at Yoda. "And if you don't get to your quarters and don't cause any trouble along the way, I'll let you stay up a bit more."

Yoda's ears rose in appreciation. "Go peacably I will," Yoda groveled humbly, still chuckling to himself about the whole bizarre day.

"He's enjoying this!" gasped an outraged Bant from behind Obi-Wan.

"He has a right," defended Obi-Wan. "It's not often an eight hundred year old troll gets to relive his childhood."

"Sleep you will!" commanded Yoda and Obi-Wan dropped like a rock. "Sleep you will too, Bant," added Yoda to the Calamarian girl and she slipped to the ground next to her friend. "Arrogant these youngsters are." Yoda began cackling again and cackled all the way to his quarters.

The banging sound was almost more than Qui-Gon could stand. He had woken up with the most horrendous headache imaginable and no amount of coaxing from the Force alleviated it. He, Mace, Adi, and Ben found themselves repairing the roof, the maintenance people having revolted against fixing something they didn't break. Besides, the rest of Temple needed minor repairs all over the place.

"Ghods, we didn't act this bad when we were teenagers the first time!" groused Mace as he slammed the hammer down. All the masters present winced. The shift back to their normal forms had left everyone not only exhausted but with headaches. Qui-Gon wished he could dismiss his as having less to do with the half bottle of wine he remembered consuming with Ben Ibes and more to do with the age shift.

"Thank the Force it only happens every 10,000 years," moaned Adi, gluing down shingling on the repaired areas.

"The Temple wouldn't survive an annual occurrence," Qui-Gon stated drily, and winced when Mace's hammer came down strongly. "Could we please go it a little softer on the hammering, Mace?"

"Next time don't drink a bottle of wine without me!" BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Masters!" singsonged Obi-Wan from below. Four sets of heads appeared through the hole.

"Yes, Padawans?" asked Mace, wiping sweat from his brow. It bothered him that this high up he could be sweating. Surely that wasn't healthy...

"Since Master Yoda missed everything doing outside damage control, we're retiring to the entertainment chambers to watch the security tapes." Obi-Wan, back to his fourteen year old self, gave a smart salute, bowed just to cover bases, and scurried away, Bant, Reeft, and Siri in tow.

The masters could hear Yoda cackling outside the chamber's door.

"We did see him get changed, right?" asked Mace, shoving his cloak off a nail it had been snagged on.

"I swear that was him on the hoverboard," agreed Ben Ibes.

"He acted offended this morning that we would have considered him so uncouth as to be on a hoverboard," noted Adi Gallia, a puzzled frown marring her lovely features.

"Freaked out the padawans too, I guess," added Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan had a coronary though when Yoda asked him if he'd learned much yesterday."

"I don't get it," said Mace Windu.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I don't either."

"Back to work!" yelled Obi-Wan from beyond the chamber doors.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Mace," groaned Qui-Gon.


End file.
